Der Ungeheuer des Sternen
by Nils Jansen
Summary: "The Case" receives accolades at the Cleveland International Super 8 Film Festival. As a reward for their efforts, the kids attend the U.S. premiere of a new German remake of "Nosferatu," where they meet the film's director and his "best fiend."
1. The Letter

**Lillian, Ohio  
>September 8, 1979<strong>

"Ho-ly shit!"

Sitting on his bed, Charles Kaznyk seemed to stare blankly at the certified letter he received from jurors at the Cleveland International Super 8 Film Festival. Inside, however, his heart raced as he scanned through the words, filling him with disbelief, excitement, and pride. Even though he understood their implications, and felt validated in the vision he had brought into being in his small film _The Case_, Charles needed to process the fact that he and his friends had impressed adults qualified to evaluate the merits of film.

Grapsing the letter and envelope, he charged out of his room, running into the Kaznyk household's large den. The rest of his family had gathered around the television, featuring an episode of _Wild Kingdom _about a pride of lions. Charles drowned out Marlin Perkins' avuncular narration. "I won! Mom! Dad! _The Case _won!"

"Oh, Charles," his mother said. "That's wonderful!"

As his mother embraced her golden child, Charles' father got up to pat him on the back. "Congratulations, son. Well-deserved for all your hard work."

"And everyone else, too," Mrs. Kaznyk pointed out.

Charles' younger siblings joined in the excitement. Peg was a bit less enthusiastic, but managed a token, "That's nice." Jen, who had gone off somewhere with Donny from the film store, would hear the news later.

"So, what's it say?" Mrs. Kaznyk asked, while Mr. Kaznyk muted the Mutual of Omaha promo.

With great flourish, Charles cleared his throat and gave the letter a crisp snap, holding it out for a dramatic reading. "'Dear _Mr._ Kaznyk,'" Charles began, emphasizing the salutation. "'We, the jurors of the Cleveland International Super 8 Film Festival, have decided to award your film _The Case_ first prize in the "Under 18" category. For an amateur production by a group of adolescents, the overall effort is first class. The script is also well-done, with just enough plot development, action, and wit to maintain its flow. The zombie theme and Romero Chemical Plant was a clever…'

Charles hesitated for a moment before saying, "allusion.'"

"'The camera work, especially in the initial fight between the main character and a zombie, captures the overall tension and excitement that should be present in a scene of conflict. Furthermore, the production values are superb. The care and attention devoted to the make-up and special effects exhibit a degree of professionalism than other submissions of this type. Most remarkable is the train wreckage in the exterior scene with another zombie. The apparent presence of military equipment and personnel in the scene where John is speaking with the officer further heightens the sense of realism. The performances are also quite good, especially by the actress playing John's wife, both in human and zombie form.'

"We even enjoyed the post-film wrap-up. Maybe the monsters are 'real' after all.'"

"That's amazing." Mr. Kaznyk said.

"Wait, there's more. 'For your efforts, you and your co-submitters, along with two chaperones, will be flown on an all-expenses paid trip to New York City for the American premiere of a new film on October 1, 1979. It is a remake of the 1922 silent vampire film _Nosferatu_. The film is in German, but it has English subtitles. You will also meet with…'

Charles hesitated again. "Never heard of this guy. Werner Herzog?" he said tentatively, pronouncing it as a small rural town Ohio boy would. "Anyway, he's the director."

"'Best wishes in your future endeavors.'"

"New York City?" Mrs. Kaznyk asked, looking at her husband.

"Are you able to come?" Charles asked, his expression changing from enthusiasm to slight disappointment.

They both looked at Charles. "We'll have to see. Maybe someone else's parents would want to go, too." Mr. Kaznyk said. "We don't want to get first dibs."

"Maybe Joe wants to go with his dad," Mrs. Kaznyk added. "Besides, Charles, you know we trust you implicitly," Mrs. Kaznyk added. "Your friends are all good people, and you don't want your parents there when you're talking with this German director."

"Couldn't you leave Jen to watch us?" Peg asked.

"No," Mr. Kaznyk replied firmly.

"Maybe one of you?" Charles suggested as a way of bargaining.

"We'll see," Mrs. Kaznyk said. "Meanwhile, you should call your friends and tell them the good news. I'm sure they'll be as excited as you are."

"Yeah," Charles said, perking up again. As he headed towards his parents' bedroom to use their phone, he added, "I just need to decide who I'm gonna call first."


	2. The Call

Staring at the phone book for western Montgomery County, Charles ran through his mind whom he would select as the first recipient of the good news. He didn't want to call just one of them, especially if they gave someone else the news first.

One thing was for certain. Charles would tell Preston last. The pussy stayed behind when the rest of them went back to Lillian to find Alice. Martin may have been a nerd who puked whenever anything gross happened, but at least he came along too, and got badly hurt in the process.

Maybe Martin, then? Besides getting injured, he played John, the film's protagonist. But then, Alice was specifically recognized for her acting by the Super 8 Film Festival jurors, so maybe she should have the honors. Or Cary? Charles knew that he risked his life, along with Joe, to find Alice, and set off fireworks to help Joe escape with her from whatever they saw under the ground near the cemetery. Or Joe. Especially after going through his mom's death earlier in the year, and for coming face-to-face with the thing that escaped from the train wreck.

Charles felt a twinge of jealousy, which he had attempted to downplay during the events of that summer and afterwards. For Joe's sake, Charles gave up on his attempts to make Alice like him, even though he had already told Joe about his feelings for her. That was why he asked Alice to be in _The Case_ in the first place. And he didn't regret his decision, especially as he contemplated that her contribution might have set _The Case_ above all other submissions in the Under 18 category.

Alice wasn't like the other girls in school, either. She was pretty enough to be a cheerleader and date the star quarterback of the J.V. team. And yet, she enjoyed hanging out with the motley assemblage of nerds under Charles' self-appointed leadership. After the events of that summer, however, the group's power dynamic had shifted in Joe's direction. Charles also hoped that, since Joe knew about his motivations for casting Alice, he had not told her about their conversation. Losing Alice's friendship would be much worse for Charles than simply not being able to call himself her boyfriend.

Although struck by her beauty initially, Charles had come to realize that Alice possessed something else that the other girls in Lillian did not. She had a maturity, poise, and intensity that made her more like an adult. Maybe because of her dad's violent temper and drinking, which he had given up a few months before, Alice had to be more self-assured in order to survive. When she joined Charles and the other boys in making _The Case_, she brought an intangible sense of calm and order to their boisterous shenanigans. And yet, she could somehow channel the mindless brain-starved frenzy of a zombie to great effect, like when she attacked Charles' well-coiffed and well-heeled _auteur_ alter ego in the post-credit sequence of _The Case_. Alice was such a perfectionist, too, asking for several takes before she felt that her attack was convincing enough.

Charles had decided whom he would tell first. For everyone else, he decided to call them to meet at the local diner that night, where he would give them the good news.


	3. The Diner

Wearing a suit while grasping both his bicycle's handlebar and his father's briefcase in his left hand, Charles peddled towards Cathy's Snack Shop to meet his comrades. With summer making way for autumn within a few weeks, the sun's early descent beyond the horizon came slightly earlier each day. He pondered the notion that, if he lived just a little to the west, sunset would come even earlier. With Indiana in the Central Time Zone, people there did not adjust their clocks. His thoughts on the topic probably would have been more acute if Charles had lived in Eaton, just over in Preble County.

Wherever he placed himself in such alternative scenarios, people in Indiana, or even as close as Eaton, did not experience what happened in Lillian. Looking at some of the remaining burned out residences near the downtown area, Charles knew that his family was lucky. The Air Force "clean-up" team had not ventured into their neighborhood. If they had, the Kaznyks and everyone nearby would have gotten renovations, and even brand-new houses, courtesy of a subcontractor of some Japanese company. Some of the houses a few blocks from Alice's place were among the most heavily hit, many obliterated by fires that were started by artillery used against the creature. Although it made more sense to work on those places right away, reconstruction of that area had only started more recently, with residents remaining in unoccupied school gymnasiums throughout the summer.

Many of the buildings in the downtown area looked as they had before, albeit with a newer sheen and some signs of renovation. Since a large piece of plywood covered the window where Charles and his friends sat at Cathy's, he could not ascertain who had arrived yet. After leaning his bike against the plywood, he walked into the restaurant. He noticed Cary, already in possession of a plate of fries.

Cary regarded Charles as he walked towards the table, "Hey, Chompers. Gimme some," Charles said, settling across from Cary and grabbing a fry.

"Hey, you brute! Order your own. Is that why you wanted to meet with us? To take all our fries?"

"No," Charles replied defensively. "Besides, it looks like you're doing a pretty good job all by yourself."

As Charles took another fry, Cary said, "I was trying to finish before you got here."

"You're gonna get fat eating these." Charles grabbed two more.

"You're one to worry."

"Hey. How are you gonna to maintain your girlish figure?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm already a lost cause," Charles pointed out sardonically.

"And what's with the fancy outfit? You're a bit overdressed for chomping down fries."

Charles heard a familiar voice behind him. "What are you two bickering about?"

Charles turned around, regarding Martin as he limped towards the table. "I'm making sure Chompers here doesn't get fat, in case he needs to run away from setting Lillian on fire."

Edging himself into the booth, Martin said, "That's not funny."

"Oh, so what are you, Steve Martin?" Cary asked. "Or is that Steve Smartin, Smartin?"

"God, that's annoying," Martin moaned. "Why do you keep calling me that? And with my leg."

"Oh, so we can't make fun of you because of your leg?" Cary asked.

"We're not making fun of your leg, four eyes" Charles said. "It's fat-kid-in-the-running, running away from setting fires."

"What is this?" Martin asked. "A celebrity roast?"

"You could say that," Charles replied.

"Then if I'm Smartin Martin, he's Cary…"

"I know what you're gonna say, and it takes one to know one," Cary replied.

Charles waited for another spastic statement from Martin, but noticed that both he and Cary were looking towards the entrance. Turning around, he saw Alice and Joe, holding hands as they walked towards the table.

"Hey, what's going on?" Joe asked. "You aren't usually this quiet."

Alice took a seat next to Charles, with Joe on her opposite side. They resumed holding hands as Martin said, "We were just figuring out what to eat."

"Why aren't you looking at the menus?" Alice asked.

"I'm the one with all the golden wealth," Cary said, pointing towards his fries. "Right here for the taking, or so Charles thinks."

In an attempt at politeness, Charles frantically grabbed the menus behind the napkin dispenser. He distributed them to Martin, Joe, and Alice. "Here. I think Cary can manage on his own."

"I'm getting full," Cary proclaimed. "Anybody want these? Joe?"

Regarding Alice, Joe said, "We're sharing. Something."

"Like an old married couple," Cary said, shaking his head. "Taking advantage of the senior special?"

"Why didn't you offer them to me?" Charles asked.

"Because one of them is cuter than you," Cary replied.

With a nameplate that read "Donna," a slim waitress in her mid-thirties wandered towards the table. Standing next to Martin, she asked in a slightly husky voice, "Hey, kids. Can I get you something to drink while you look at your menus?

"Coffee," Charles said quickly.

Cary and Martin looked at him skeptically.

Regarding Martin, she asked, "What about you, hon?"

"Coke."

"And for the lovely couple?"

Alice smiled, "We'd like a large vanilla shake. Two straws."

"Of course." Donna nodded with a sad smirk. "And how are we splitting the check?"

"Oh! It's all on me," Charles said. Pointing at Cary, he added, "Including Chompers here."

"I'll get those right away," she said, leaving the table.

"What was that?" Cary asked. "You feel bad about taking my fries?"

"Hey, it only seemed right, considering what we're here for."

"Is this all some kind of joke? Like ordering coffee?"

"I think 'affectation' is a better word," Martin pointed out.

"Why so dapper, Charles?" Alice asked. "And with the briefcase?"

"Oh, yeah. That's why I called you all here. Some news about _The Case_." Setting the briefcase on the table, he opened it with a flourish, pulling out the envelope and letter from the Cleveland International Super 8 Film Festival.

"That's why you brought a briefcase? Just to carry a letter?" Joe asked.

"Read it," Charles said, pointing at the envelope. "You see the certified markings and who it's from? That's why I carried it in the briefcase. It's _that_ important."

Collectively taking in the return address, the gang sat quietly for a few seconds.

"And now, to read the letter."

"You mean we _won_?" Martin asked.

Charles unfolded the letter. "You'll find out."

"Shouldn't we wait for Preston?" Alice asked. "I'm sure he'd want to hear."

"I, uh… I couldn't get a hold of him," Charles replied. "No one must be home. I tried him probably 10 times before I gave up."

Donna arrived with Martin's Coke and Charles' coffee, with the milkshake still being made.

"You should try him again," Martin said, indicating the pay phone near the restrooms.

As he grabbed a sweetener packet from the small box next to the napkin dispenser, Charles said, "It's getting late, and I don't want to disturb his parents."

"That stuff causes cancer in lab rats," Cary mentioned.

Stirring his coffee, Charles said, "Yeah. In, what, like 30 years if you have it every day? Get back with me on that in 2009." He took a sip, involuntarily scrunching his face.

"Why don't you get a Coke or milkshake, like normal people," Martin asked.

"Just needs another sweetener," Charles replied. "Besides," he added, stirring in another one, "normal _adults _drink coffee."

"Get back with me in 1994," Cary said.

Donna arrived with Alice and Joe's milkshake. As they thanked her, Martin asked, "When are you going to try Preston?"

"Hey, paying for you guys takes up half my allowance for this week. Besides, what is he, your boyfriend now?"

"Like that'd happen," Cary commented.

Martin reached in his pocket, handing a quarter to Charles. "C'mon. Call him."

Charles took another sip, his face scrunching slightly less than before. "_Ahhhh_. Just right," he proclaimed, before turning back to Martin. "Look, I already tried calling him. Besides, he didn't come with us to…" He paused, remembering that Alice was there, sitting next to him. "To film that one scene. With the… the zombie."

"You didn't call him, did you?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Charles replied.

"Yes you did, or yes you didn't?" Joe asked.

"C'mon, does it matter? He'll find out anyway."

"Charles, I'm not mad at him for not coming with you guys to find me," Alice said.

"Alice. I didn't say that," Charles responded defensively.

"No, but I know what you're referring to. Besides, if it wasn't for him, my dad and Joe's dad wouldn't have known to come back here to look for us."

"Let it go, Charles," Martin added.

"I can't believe this," Charles said, taking another sip of coffee. "And you got your leg broken. It should've been Preston."

"And if I had stayed in the evacuation shelter, what would you be saying to Preston right now?" Martin asked.

"But that _isn't_ right now."

"We were able to do everything without him, Charles," Cary pointed out. "Besides, I had the firecrackers."

Charles felt his heart racing, and he had only had a few sips of coffee. "I don't care about the freakin' firecrackers! Are you guys all against me now? Even with what I was going to tell you?"

"Charles. It's okay." Alice placed her hand on his shoulder. "Give Preston a call."

Turning towards Alice, Charles found himself looking into her clear blue eyes. The almost preternatural serenity he had noticed several months ago when casting _The Case _now focused on him.

"Please?" Alice asked. "He made his own contributions to the movie, and it wouldn't be much of a celebration without him."

The usual resentment that accompanied any thoughts about Preston seemed to dissolve from Charles, his attention focused on Alice's face.

"I was just thinking about you guys," Charles said weakly.

"I know," Alice said. "But this is what we want."

Charles reached for the quarter and stood up. "All right. I'll try to get a hold of him. Maybe he's home." As he walked away, he felt Alice rub his back quickly, but gently.

"How'd you do _that_?" he heard Cary ask. "He usually wears himself down before…"

The conversation at his table merged into the general din of the diner. After picking up the phone receiver and dialing the number for Preston's house, Charles turned around. For a brief moment, he caught a glimpse of Joe looking blankly at him. Charles exchanged a quick glance with Joe, then turned to face the entrance to the restroom area.

Someone picked up the receiver on the other end. "Hello?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hey. Preston? It's Charles. Come to Cathy's Snack Shop right away. I have some good news."


	4. The Disappointment

Having been held captive by "the creature" for nearly a week, along with being recaptured during the escape led by his deputy's son, Sheriff Pruitt needed some time to deal with post-traumatic stress disorder. Even after Joe led volunteers to rescue survivors from the lair, the typically stoic Pruitt continued to contemplate the ways he could have met his demise.

Jackson Lamb, who had become the _de facto _sheriff for Lillian and the surrounding area during the crisis, offered to continue working in such a capacity so that Pruitt could recover from his experience. He suggested it the first time he visited Pruitt in the hospital. On both sides, a stoic stubbornness informed the discussion that followed.

"Jack, you did more than enough. My sorry ass was in the creature's lair, and I couldn't get out to help. The least I can do is resume my duties, like nothing happened."

"But you need time to recover."

"Jack. Who handled a panicked populace, got arrested by his own country's military for trying to find out the truth about what happened, and escaped to look for his son?"

"We both went through hell. I know," Jack replied. "Look. Maybe we could share sheriff duties. Or it wouldn't even have to be me. Maybe somebody else in the department."

Pruitt nodded. "That might work. But remember, you need to spend some time with your boy. He's a brave young man, but he needs your guidance."

"I know."

"Then do that. We'll see how I feel."

* * *

><p>Since the beginning of the school year, Pruitt had taken on weekend duties so that Jack could spend time with Joe. Whenever his son was home on Saturday nights, Jack and he would watch <em>The Rockford Files <em>at 10:00. With his son away at the diner, Jack settled into his easy chair with a bottle of Budweiser and a bag of chips, unsure of when Joe would come back.

Even though Jim Rockford was a private investigator in Los Angeles, Jack saw some affinities between himself and the character. Jack thought that he at least had the same easy demeanor, but wondered if he possessed the same charm and humor to handle potential adversaries. Thinking back to the events of June, Jack pondered how Rockford would have dealt with military authorities. Could he have figured out how to get them to cooperate with him and the other deputies, or even bluffed them in order to avoid imprisonment? If the same thing had happened to him, would Rockford have used the pretense of needing to take a piss as a ruse to attempt an escape? He allowed himself to smile a little at the possibility of how everything would have transpired.

* * *

><p>Jack heard the front door open around 10:30, following by Joe sounding breathless as he rushed into the living room. "Dad! Dad?"<p>

Jack got up from the chair and turned in Joe's direction. "What's the matter? Something happen?"

"Oh, yeah," Joe replied, barely able to contain his excitement. "I got some really, _really _good news."

"On a Saturday night? With your friends?"

"We won! We won the Super 8 film festival contest."

Jack stared at Joe for a moment. "The contest? You won?"

"Yeah! Charles got the letter saying so."

Jack took Joe's hand and shook it firmly. "Congratulations!" After thinking for another moment, he let go of Joe's hand and gave him a hug. "Just don't let it get to your head, Joe."

"I won't. But what's really awesome, not only did we win, but we get to go to New York to see a film premiere."

"What?" Jack let go of Joe. "You mean you're not going to Cleveland?"

"Well, that's part of it. Then we go to New York after we get the award."

Jack folded his arms. "New York City costs money, you know."

"It's okay. It's all expenses paid. And we need two chaperones to come along with us."

"Don't they know you have school?"

The excitement in Joe's voice had become more guarded. "Dad, I'll make up the homework. And I'm sure the school will be proud of us for our accomplishment."

Jack involuntarily shook his head. "I don't know about this."

"If it makes you feel better, you can be one of the chaperones, too."

Jack sighed and sat in his chair. "Look. We both have obligations. You have school. I have a job. An important job. I have to keep the people of Lillian safe."

"Dad, the creature was only here a week, and it left over two months ago. Besides, smoking pot is probably the worst problem around here."

"You want to see the town's crime statistics?" Jack asked edgily.

"No. I'm sorry. But, Sheriff Pruitt is back to work…"

"Sheriff Pruitt went through a lot. You saw what happened to him. Besides which, none of us who were around Lillian after the evacuation can tell what we saw. Like you, like me, he has been sworn to secrecy, under threat of federal offense. I don't like that they even threatened kids to maintain that wildfire story. But that's the way things are."

"What's this have to do with me going to New York?"

"Haven't you been listening, Joe? Sheriff Pruitt needs my help. Now more than ever. And you have your studies. You need to start thinking about a job. Maybe even college. That way, you can afford those fancy model trains and buildings from West Germany you keep gawking at."

"They're more detailed than the ones made by Life-Like."

"Your grades weren't too great last year, anyway. You need to work harder to improve them."

"What's a couple days away from school?" Joe asked, almost sounding like he was pleading. "Besides, part of the time in New York will be on the weekend."

"When?"

"The last weekend of the month."

"That's awful short notice."

"Does that mean I could have gone if it was later?"

Jack turned away. "You just need to focus on your studies. That's all. I want you to have a good future. This has been a rough year for both of us. You've done incredible things. Things I'm very proud of. But school is a way to look ahead. The movie. Your mom. That's all in the past."

"You still wear your wedding ring."

"Your mom was the only woman for me. I don't want anyone to think I'm available. Especially that Donna at the diner."

"She's that way with everyone. I think she had Martin worked up a little bit tonight."

Jack moved his lips, trying to suppress a smirk. "Jeez. Does she have a limit?"

"Nothing serious."

"I know." Jack said. "Look, Joe, we're missing the rest of the show. Just keep in mind what I said, and everything will be fine. I'm sure your friends will understand if you can't come along."

"I guess," Joe said, sitting on the couch.

"I know you're disappointed. But think about the long-term. It will make the most boring homework seem a little less tedious."

Joe nodded, an idea having popped into his head as he pondered the notion of "long-term." It was not necessarily in concordance with whatever his father had in mind, but he needed to act quickly in order to implement his newly-forming plan.


End file.
